


Sane and Responsible

by rustingroses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And the Responsible One, Daichi is the Sane One, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustingroses/pseuds/rustingroses
Summary: "So I want to eat you out," Suga announces while they're showering, and Daichi almost squirts shampoo into his eyes. Suga's hands squeeze Daichi's ass admiringly while Daichi is trying to sort himself out, and almost causes an accident that neither of them can recover from when Daichi slips and nearly takes Suga down with him. He bangs his shin against the little shelf they've got and yelps, and Suga laughs so hard he starts hiccupping.





	Sane and Responsible

"So I want to eat you out," Suga announces while they're showering, and Daichi almost squirts shampoo into his eyes. Suga's hands squeeze Daichi's ass admiringly while Daichi is trying to sort himself out, and almost causes an accident that neither of them can recover from when Daichi slips and nearly takes Suga down with him. He bangs his shin against the little shelf they've got and yelps, and Suga laughs so hard he starts hiccupping.

"Do you always have to do that?" Daichi asks, somewhere between amused, annoyed, and aroused. When Suga doesn't answer, he half-turns only to find Suga holding his breath, trying to get rid of the hiccups. "You deserve those," Daichi says darkly and Suga sticks his tongue out while making a face. "Aren't I supposed to be asking you what tofu's made of?"

Suga exhales slowly, ignoring Daichi as he tries to see whether it worked. It didn't, because Suga hiccups again and Daichi sighs when Suga sucks in a deep breath, puffing his cheeks out. Daichi finishes washing his hair while he can, because he suspects he's not going to have the ability to do so for much longer. Suga is more single-minded than anyone gives him credit for, and Daichi plans to make the most of whatever time he's got left in this world before Suga makes him come until he dies.

This time when Suga lets his breath go, he waits a full three seconds to ensure his hiccups are gone, while Daichi steps under the spray. "When else should I have let you know?" he inquires, tilting his head like Daichi's the ridiculous one here. Daichi's _not_ the ridiculous one here. "We're getting clean—you get cleaner, and then I'm going to worship your ass the way it deserves to be worshiped!" Daichi raises a brow, and Suga shrugs. "I've been staring at it since you got naked." He steps in close, hands sliding along Daichi's ribs and down to his ass again, fondling it before he smacks it lightly a few times while their chests and groins rub together.

Daichi ducks his head to kiss Suga thoroughly, lightly biting his lower lip when Suga smacks his ass again, harder, and makes Daichi jolt. "Clean up," Suga wheedles, like he doesn't already have Daichi melting in the palm of his hand. Daichi kisses him again in answer, soft little kisses that manage to trick Suga into rising on his toes as Daichi retreats by small degrees, in an admirable attempt to keep that point of contact between them. "Please?" Suga murmurs, right against Daichi's mouth. "You're _beautiful_."

Daichi swallows and nods. It's unbearable mostly because Suga means it, warmth and humor glimmering in his brown eyes as he pulls away—albeit not without one more slap to Daichi's ass, just the right edge of sharp to leave him gasping with heat pooling in his gut. Suga kisses his cheek and then leaves Daichi alone in the shower, humming some nonsensical tune under his breath as he grabs one of the towels and heads into their bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

Daichi watches him go, because Daichi's not the only one with a nice ass.

It's not much longer before Daichi joins Suga, having dried off in the bathroom because he's not in favor of dripping water everywhere, or the chill that inevitably comes from walking between the steamy bathroom and cool bedroom; Suga finds it refreshing, because he's secretly a madman and only Daichi seems to be aware of it. Suga's sitting on their bed, towel dumped on the floor, texting someone on his phone. Daichi picks up both their towels, because in addition to being the sane one he's also occasionally the only responsible adult, and hangs them up in the bathroom. Only then does he join Suga in bed, warning, "You better not be texting Asahi details about our sex life again."

"Of course not. I'm texting Noya about them, because he'll at least have the good sense to take advantage—mmph!" Suga wraps his arms around Daichi as he's pushed back to the bed in a kiss, phone disappearing into the sheets. Suga brushes his fingers through Daichi's short cut, grinning at the droplets of water that spring free, but it's his hair that's still properly damp and curling at the edges where it's gotten too long.

"I believe I was promised an ass-eating," Daichi rumbles in the low growl that always makes Suga suck in a breath. It does now, too. If Daichi is solid as the earth, though, it's Suga who always finds ways to shake his base—literally, as Suga manages to twist and put Daichi onto his back. He straddles Daichi, and tangles their fingers together as he presses their hands down to the blankets, capturing Daichi in another series of kisses. It's slick and slow and warm, and Daichi has never loved kissing anyone the way he loves kissing Suga as they fondly bump noses and chins in an effort to get impossibly closer.

"You were," Suga agrees, gazing down at Daichi with the kind of possession and frank appreciation that makes Daichi flush. Suga's smile turns into more of a smirk. "You're an amazing kisser," he murmurs, lashes lowered. "Honestly, I'd say it's criminal that I'm the only one who gets to kiss you, but I want you all to myself." He punctuates his words with exactly the kind of kiss that Daichi likes best, too, the kind that involves Suga smiling against his mouth and brushing his surprisingly long lashes against Daichi's cheek. Suga pulls back reluctantly, mouth starting to turn a lush pink.

"Then why'd you stop?" Daichi asks as Suga slides his hands over Daichi's ribs and chest, then up his arms to his hands. He entwines their fingers, then leans his weight forward so that Daichi has no leverage to sit up.

"Because there's other things I love about you, too," Suga murmurs. "Like how straightforward you are." Daichi isn't sure that's really a compliment, but Suga says it like it can't be anything less. "That's brave, you know." He noses along Daichi's jaw, keeping Daichi pinned. "And watching you cut through someone else's bullshit with nothing more than a couple of sentences is unbelievably hot."

"Oh?" Daichi's mouth feels a little dry, and there's a terrible heat building up beneath his skin.

"Yeah," Suga sighs as he sucks a hickey to life right over Daichi's pulse, where his shirt absolutely won't cover it up at work tomorrow. Daichi attempts a protest, but Suga just kisses away those words. "Quiet. I'm not done complimenting you." He adjusts his weight so that he offers friction for Daichi's cock, which is more than a little interested in current proceedings. "What have we got so far—perfect ass, amazing kisser, straightforward and decimates bullshit..." He hums, like he's not sure what to say next, but his brown eyes are far too sharp for Daichi to believe him.

"Ah, that's right," he hums, sly, and Daichi's stomach clenches a little. "You are fucking incredible in the kitchen. I've got everyone complimenting my bento boxes and commenting how I must have such a lovely wife waiting for me at home." Although he's still pinning Daichi's hands to the sheets, Suga's thumbs stroke slow and careful across Daichi's skin. "And I get to come home to a hot meal, too. There's nothing more reassuring than that, you know?" Daichi knows what he means; even though Daichi is the first one back, he's also the first one out, and he wakes up to Suga's coffee and a simple breakfast every morning. That's equally reassuring.

Daichi tries to explain this, but Suga silences him again with another lingering kiss. "No talking, remember?" He bumps their noses together, a touch so sweet that Daichi squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. "Now, as I was saying..."

Daichi can't escape the relentless onslaught of Suga's words, delivered with laughter and softness despite the teasing. He keeps his mouth shut only through strength of will and judicious application of teeth to seal his lips, and Suga rewards him time and again with kisses that ease the sting of the bite. That's easier than having Suga's relentless attention focused on making Daichi's blood hot, and it's only when Daichi can't take it anymore, when his absolute adoration for Suga is overflowing, that he finally whispers, "Please."

Suga stops, blinking down at him, and he smiles a little shyly. "Last one, I promise."

Daichi can't think of anything else Suga could possibly compliment, not when he's addressed everything from Daichi's thighs to his determination, but Suga keeps him trapped, silver hair catching their bedroom lights and reflecting a soft golden glow. "You're so— _good_ ," he says finally. "You're probably the best person I've ever met."

There's nothing that Daichi could possibly say to that. He can't accept it, let alone embrace it. "If I'm the best person you've ever met, then you're the best person I know, too," he says steadily, like there is no other option than this: stretched out on their bed, in the home they share, with the life they're creating.

Suga's whole face turns bright red in an instant of surprised and flustered gratification. "Y-You're the worst!" he splutters. "You're not supposed to just—that's not fair! You—you!"

"Me," Daichi agrees with a broad smile, and Suga kisses him to shut him up.

"I've changed my mind. You're the worst and I don't love you at all," Suga grumbles against the curve of Daichi's mouth, and makes an aggravated noise when Daichi keeps grinning into the kiss. "The _worst,_ Daichi," he scolds.

"And you're lucky to have me, Koushi," Daichi says, teasing, only for Suga's whole face to go soft and warm and embarrassingly sappy.

"I am," he murmurs, and laughs in delight when Daichi fights Suga's grip to try and cover his face. Only when Daichi gives up does Suga free Daichi's hands at long last and slide down his body, propping his thighs over Suga's shoulders. Suga's thumbs spread his ass open, and Suga's hot breath ghosts over Daichi's hole.

"A-Ah," Daichi breathes, shivering. Suga's a tease, a temptation, always and forever, and Daichi stares at the ceiling, trying to breathe evenly. There's nothing for Daichi to focus on except Suga's soft mouth sliding over soft skin, all of it almost unbearably tender. "Koushi," Daichi whispers. He remembers his hands are free again and his fingers find Suga's hair of their own volition, just the barest edge of sharpness, as though the implicit demand would convince Suga to give Daichi what he wants. Suga very rarely gives Daichi what he wants, but makes getting what he didn't even know he needed an adventure. Suga's lips work along Daichi's thighs, closer to his hole, and Daichi is hyperaware of every touch between them. "Koushi," he repeats, a plea every bit as soft as Suga's mouth.

"Yes, Daichi?" Suga asks, too bright and delighted as he pulls away from Daichi's body, bright brown eyes peeking out from between Daichi's spread thighs, just above Daichi's hard cock, in a picture that Daichi wants to keep forever. He nuzzles Daichi's balls for a second. "Did you need something?"

"Koushi," Daichi says with the utmost gravity. "Please eat me out."

Suga grins so broadly his eyes crinkle up and Daichi is hopelessly attracted to him. "You're always so polite, too," he muses. "I don't think I'll ever get over how polite you are. You even beg nicely." His thumbs slowly stroke along the curve of Daichi's ass. "Some time I'm going to work you up for so long that you can't _help_ but be a little mean, simply because you want me so bad. I want to have people at work asking me why I keep fidgeting, because I can feel the way you stretched me open. I want to see whether I can shatter your composure so completely that that you don't consider whether the marks you're leaving can be covered up." Daichi feels hot everywhere at Suga's words, moaning a little. "Maybe tomorrow," Suga finished cheerfully. "Tonight, I _did_ promise eating you out, didn't I?"

He doesn't give Daichi so much as a second to prepare before his tongue is fucking into Daichi's ass, swift and deep, and a weird moan-giggle-yelp noise bursts free of him that makes Suga start laughing while his tongue is still fucking him, and the vibrations make Daichi hold on to Suga's hair for dear life. Spit is good enough for a single finger to press inside Daichi and stroke lightly over his prostate while Suga's tongue fucks in beside it, twisting around it, a steady rhythm that makes Daichi's thighs start to shake in short order. Suga's free hand strokes up along Daichi's thigh before returning to keep him spread open as best as possible. His tongue never stops trying to get deeper, like he's trying to taste something essential and it's filthy and arousing and Daichi finds himself rolling his hips down against Suga's face as best as he can.

Desire is burning hot and fast, flooding his body. Suga's mouth and hand works relentlessly inside Daichi, and he pulls a hand free of Suga's hair so that he can stroke himself, rubbing his thumb over the head of his dick a few times to take the edge off. It feels incredible, and he clenches around Suga's finger to feel it a little better. Suga chuckles again and slides in a second, not thrusting so much as stroking more insistently over Daichi's prostate while his tongue spreads Daichi that little bit further, sucking occasionally at his rim with the merest suggestion of teeth that makes Daichi feel like he's losing his mind.

"Koushi, fuck, you feel so good," Daichi whines. He's never had Suga's surety when saying the filthiest things, but he's far enough gone that he can't stop the words from spilling free. "You're so good, you're so good at this, I'm close, ah—ah!" Suga presses hard inside Daichi, spreading him wide, and heat runs like lightning through Daichi's veins. "Koushi—Koushi!" he gasps, and spills all over his hand, stroking himself fiercely through it, hips jerking as Suga refuses to stop even for an instant.

Daichi drops his hand to his stomach, keeping his come-sticky fingers from the blanket as he shivers with aftershocks. Suga's mouth works against him for a few seconds longer, until Daichi's thighs tremble and he gasps. When he pulls free, he looks mussed, mouth and chin slick with spit, brown eyes gone almost black. He wipes at his face with the back of his hand, gleaming in the light from their bedside table, and Daichi can't stop looking at him. He reaches out his hands, and Suga comes in close, tucking his face against Daichi's throat while Daichi reaches between them, stroking Suga hard and fast until Suga's come joins what's already on Daichi's stomach and he's rasping his breaths against Daichi's throat in between mindlessly sucking on the skin there.

Daichi will have no hope of covering it tomorrow, and can't be sorry in the least.

Suga keeps his face smushed against Daichi's neck, nuzzling it. "I love you," he mumbles against Daichi's skin, and Daichi kisses Suga's forehead, stroking his clean hand through Suga's hair.

"Love you too," Daichi answers, soft and sure.

Then, because he is the sane one, and the responsible adult, and the only one capable of staying awake for more than five minutes after sex, Daichi gazes for a long moment as Suga's peaceful face before sliding from bed to get cleaned up—and clean up Suga, for that matter—without protest. He finally returns to find that Suga has sprawled across his side of the bed, already dozing. Daichi sighs, but turns off the light and climbs over Suga to the inside of the bed, spooning him and rubbing his hand lightly against Suga's stomach. He presses his nose to the nape of Suga's, and exhales slowly, body relaxing into sleep.

"So I want to rile you up," Suga announces around a yawn, and Daichi starts laughing and hopes he never stops.  


**Author's Note:**

> For Skitty, who is the worst influence on the planet <3
> 
> Thanks as always to my beta for tackling tenses like no one's business.
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](rustingroses.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
